Need You Now
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time." They began to dance, hand in hand, jade green and amber, dancing like it was the last night of their lives.


**Just a random idea that popped into my head...**

**This one-shot is based on the song and music video of **_**Need You Now **_**by Lady Antebellum. Also a song-fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song****lyrics or The 39 Clues.**

* * *

><p><em>Too busy.<em>

That had been her reason.

But the Vespers were getting more active nowadays, causing crimes and chaos all around the world.

Amy Cahill shivered in her sleeveless dress, lying on the bed. Photographs of them were scattered on the bed and on the floor. She extended her arm, her hand feeling around for her phone.

But instead of her phone, she found her iPod. She sat up, gathering all the photos to one side of the bed. Then she turned on her iPod, plugged in the earphones, and put it on Shuffle.

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra sat at a table in a bar with his head in his hands. He had to cancel everything—the reservation for a personalized private room, the musicians, and the flowers—just because <em>she was too busy.<em>

He looked at the shot-glass in front of him, filled with whiskey. Then he looked at the door, half-expecting Amy to come right in and sit beside him.

_Do you ever think about me? Do you even care?_

With a sigh, he pulled out his iPod and put in the earphones, and listened to a certain song.

* * *

><p>. If they have the same thoughts, it will be in [brackets].)<p>

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

**I really want to call you... **Will you answer if I call?

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

**Do you think about me?** I always wonder if you think about me.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

**It's so late… **I'm so lonely…

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

**I said I was too busy, but… **I'm also quite busy, actually, but I'm trying to adjust for you.

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

[I really need you now.]

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

**Just… please come back! **I wish you would.

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

[It always does…]

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

**Please! **I need you.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

[So much!]

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa_

**I need you... **Please…

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

**Everyone in the Cahill family hurts. **Probably.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

[It's thirty minutes past eleven, actually.]

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

**Oh no… Ian! **Amy…

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

**I'm coming, Ian! **Amy, love, where are you?

* * *

><p>Amy quickly turned off her iPod, put on her shoes, grabbed a coat, and left the room. She got her car keys and left Cahill Manor.<p>

She walked to the garage as fast as she could, got in her car, and inserted the key into the ignition slot. All she could think about was Ian.

After getting the car to start, she drove out of the property and into the road. The gala…

* * *

><p>…was tonight. Ian paid for his shot of whiskey, stood, and left the bar. He shook his head, clearing the many thoughts that were swirling around inside altogether.<p>

_She may have declined my offer, but I'm required to attend, _he thought with a sigh. He hailed a taxi and got in. After telling the cabbie where to go, he leaned back in the leather seat and closed his eyes.

_I wonder what she's doing now._

* * *

><p>The ballroom was huge, covered with party decors and all those things. Amy remembered that it was a masquerade party and brought out a silver-white mask (that didn't cover her entire face) with a flower of the same color attached to the side, which she wore.<p>

She spotted her brother Dan dancing with Ian's sister Natalie, her great-uncle Fiske Cahill talking to Alistair Oh, and Sinead Starling chatting about technology with Hamilton Holt. Everyone wore masks.

She looked around some more and saw the door open. Her mouth dropped with a soft _pop!_

_Ian! _She started to make her way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Ian looked around. Natalie, Dan, Hamilton, Sinead—everyone was there. He walked through dancing pairs and the crowds on the dance floor, often saying "Excuse me" as he was taught when he was young.<p>

He put on his mask and scanned the room some more. Lucians, Ekaterinas, Janus, Tomas, Madrigals, and someone with reddish-brown hair—whoa, wait! _Reddish-brown hair? _He craned his neck and saw _her._

Without thinking, he started to approach her.

They met in the middle of the dance floor.

"I thought you were too busy," Ian said, keeping his face calm.

Amy stared at the floor. "I thought about what you said, and I realized you were right. I wasn't being nice to you lately… and I'm sorry."

Music continued to play. People swirled around them, making them feel miles away, like a sea keeping two islands away from each other.

Those two distant islands suddenly began to float towards each other till they stuck back together as one new and bigger island.

That happened when Ian said, "It's okay."

Amy looked up. "I just turned down your invitation to the biggest Cahill reunion in the whole year and all you can say is that you accept my apology?"

He chuckled. "As long as you'll try to adjust as well," he added.

Her eyes sparkled. "I'll try."

"So… may I have this dance?" he asked formally, holding out his hand and flashing his signature smirk.

She smiled and placed her hand in his. "You may," she replied in the same way.

They began to dance, hand in hand, jade green and amber, dancing like it was the last night of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm done! And just around fifty minutes before dinner!<strong>

**Gods, this took me two days o.O**

**Tomorrow's the start of exams… August 8 to 11… Please wish me luck :)**

**And please review~! I worked hard on this, and I am trying to improve all those stories I published, which will surely take a while…**

**~Sam**


End file.
